twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thomas Anders
Bernd Weidung, bardziej znany jako Thomas Anders (ur. 1 marca 1963 we wsi Mörz, w gminie Münstermaifeld koło Koblencji) - niemiecki piosenkarz, kompozytor i producent muzyczny. Znany przede wszystkim jako członek duetu Modern Talking (1984-1987 i 1998-2003), śpiewającego w języku angielskim. Życiorys Bernd Weidung od dzieciństwa interesował się muzyką i pobierał lekcje gry na fortepianie. Uczył się muzyki w Eichendorff-Gymnasium w Koblencji. Jego kariera zaczęła się w 1980 roku, kiedy wygrał konkurs młodych talentów w Radiu Luxemburg i podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią CBS. Wówczas wydał pierwszy singiel Judy. Przez pięć semestrów studiował muzykologię na Uniwersytecie Jana Gutenberga w Moguncji. W roku 1983 kompozytor Dieter Bohlen, zafascynowany głosem Thomasa, zaproponował mu nagranie niemieckiej wersji utworu F.R.Davida, pt. "Pick Up the Phone (Was macht das schon)". Nagrali również niemiecki cover piosenki "Send me an Angel (Heißkalter Engel)", australijskiej grupy Real Life. W 1984 założyli duet Modern Talking, z którym bardzo szybko odnieśli międzynarodowy sukces. Trzy lata później zespół zawiesił działalność. Głównym powodem rozpadu była ówczesna żona Thomasa, Nora-Isabelle Balling, z którą tworzył związek małżeński od 27 lipca 1985 do 1998. W 1989 roku Thomas Anders wydał swoją pierwszą solową płytę Different, przy współpracy z byłym producentem Eltona Johna - Gusem Dudgeonem. Jednak ta i następna sześć płyt nie przyniosły mu większego sukcesu. Wystąpił także w dreszczowcu Stockholm Marathon (1994) w roli Ypsilona, filmie krótkometrażowym Phantomschmerz(1997) jako kierowca oraz telewizyjnym filmie kryminalnym Mühle - Dame - Mord (2001) jako złodziej samochodów Dietmar, który zostaje uwikłany w coraz większe zbrodnie. W roku 1998 nastąpiła reaktywacja Modern Talking i wydanie albumu Back for Good. W 1999 Thomas rozwiódł się z Norą, a rok później, 15 lipca 2000 wziął ślub z Claudią Hess, z którą ma syna Alexandra Micka (ur. 27 czerwca 2002). 21 czerwca 2003 roku w Berlinie Modern Talking dali pożegnalny koncert i zespół przestał istnieć. Thomas Anders kontynuuje karierę solową. W 2004 roku została wydana solowa płyta This Time, a w 2006 jazzowo-swingowy album Songs Forever. W lutym 2010 roku wydał album Strong tylko w Rosji i na Ukrainie. Album ten uzyskał status platynowej płyty w Rosji. 10 czerwca 2011 roku miała miejsce premiera albumu Two, który utworzył w duecie ze znanym niemieckim producentem Uwe Fahrenkrogiem-Petersenem, który komponował m.in. dla znanej niemieckiej piosenkarki Neny. W pierwszym tygodniu sprzedaży album zajął 11. miejsce na niemieckiej liście albumów (utrzymał się na liście przez 5 tygodni), jest on także dostępny w Austrii i Szwajcarii. Pierwszy singiel z nowej płyty nosi tytuł Gigolo i zadebiutował na 40. miejscu w Niemczech, utrzymując się na liście sprzedaży przez 4 tygodnie. Nowy projekt duetu Anders/Fahrenkrog od 13 czerwca 2011 jest także dostępny w Rosji (17. miejsce na liście sprzedaży), na razie brak informacji mówiących o polskim wydaniu. 16 listopada 2012 roku Thomas wydał swój pierwszy świąteczny album Christmas for You. Dyskografia albumy * 1989 Different * 1991 Whispers * 1992 Down On Sunset * 1993 When Will I See You Again * 1994 Barcos De Cristal * 1995 Souled * 1997 Live Concert * 2004 This Time * 2006 Songs Forever * 2010 Strong (2011 wydanie cyfrowe) * 2011 Two (w duecie Anders Fahrenkrog) * 2012 Christmas For You * 2016 History * 2017 Pures Leben single * 1980 Judy * 1980 Du weinst um ihn * 1981 Es war die Nacht der ersten Liebe * 1982 Ich will nicht dein Leben * 1983 Was macht das schon * 1983 Wovon träumst du denn * 1984 Endstation Sehnsucht * 1984 Heißkalter Engel * 1984 Es geht mir gut heut' Nacht * 1989 Love of My Own * 1989 One Thing * 1989 Soldier * 1991 The Sweet Hello, The Sad Goodbye * 1991 Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) + remix-singel * 1991 True Love * 1992 How Deep Is Your Love * 1992 Standing Alone * 1993 When Will I See You Again + remix-singel * 1993 I'll Love You Forever + remix-singel * 1994 The Love in Me + remix-singel * 1994 Road to Higher Love * 1995 Never Knew Love Like This Before + remix-singel * 1995 A Little Bit of Lovin * 1996 No Doubt About It (jako Phantomas) * 1996 Our House (jako Phantomas) * 1997 Every Word You Said (jako Chain Reaction) * 2003 Independent Girl * 2004 King of Love * 2004 Tonight Is the Night * 2004 Just Dream * 2006 A Very Special Feeling (dystrybucja wyłącznie przez lokalną niemiecką gazetę) * 2006 Songs That Live Forever (promocyjny + wydanie cyfrowe) * 2006 All Around the World (wyłącznie promocyjny) * 2008 Ibiza Baya Baya (promocyjny + wydanie cyfrowe) * 2008 For You (promocyjny + wydanie cyfrowe) * 2008 Kisses for Christmas (wydanie cyfrowe) * 2010 Why Do You Cry? * 2010 Stay with Me * 2010 The Christmas Song (wydanie cyfrowe) * 2011 Gigolo (w duecie Anders|Fahrenkrog) * 2011 No More Tears on the Dancefloor (w duecie Anders|Fahrenkrog) * 2014 Everybody Wants to Rule the World * 2015 Take a Chance * 2015 Lunatic * 2016 Love Is in The Air * 2017 Der beste Tag meines Lebens * 2017 Sternenregen * 2018 Das Leben ist Jetzt * 2018 Sie sagte doch sie liebt mich duety * Feel For The Physical (z The Pointer Sisters) * Standing Alone (z Glennem Medeirosem) * When Will I See You Again (z The Three Degrees) * The Night Is Still Young (z Sandrą) * Forever In A Dream (z Kasia Nova) * No Ordinary Love (z Kamalią Zahoor) * We Are One (z Omiedem Soltani) *Sie sagte doch sie liebt mich (z Florianem Silbereisenem) wideografia * 2006 The DVD-Collection Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja druga thumb|center|500 px Edycja szósta Edycja dziesiąta Zobacz też *Maciej Dowbor *Olga Borys *Katarzyna Maciąg Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji